


Winchester Demons Raising Hell

by Deansimpallagrl



Series: Love and Pain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Gags, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Shock, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Dean and Sam are demons and looking for more fun wherever they can find it.





	1. Demon boys having fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of this series. Look for more as soon as I finish it. I hope you enjoy it!

Crowley strolling through hell hears sounds of hot sex. The moans draw him towards a door. He can hear the crack of a whip and as he gets nearer to a partially open door he realizes where he is. He peeks in seeing Dean Winchester face fucking a soul while Sam whips the back of the soul. The firelight dances across their naked skin and the sight mesmerizes Crowley. He is hard in an instant and inches closer to the door. Dean laughs as he pulls the soul’s face off his cock and winks at Crowley.

“You want a turn?” Dean likes being watched.

“Just passing by boys, as you were.” Crowley hurries off in search of his own fuck toy.

Sam takes the opportunity to turn the soul and shove his huge long cock down their new fuck toy’s throat. This is his new favorite thing. Watching their face when they can’t breathe and the panic even though there is no chance of death. Most souls forget sometimes that they are dead and it is so fucking hot to Sam. 

Dean is jerking his cock as he watches Sam deep throating Tom. When Dean brought up torturing souls Sam was excited right away. They were bored just fucking each other so the solution was experimenting on other souls. Since Crowley wanted them busy and out of the way no one objected. Being able to have a new play toy whenever they want is intoxicating. They can do whatever they want. 

Sam is moaning as he watches the slobber dripping off Tom’s chin. It is collecting all over Tom’s hard quivering cock. Sam grins and snaps his fingers making a cock cage appear around Tom’s cock. He hears a muffled scream and groans again. He holds Tom’s head so his lips are almost touching Sam’s balls. He loves the convulsion of Tom’s throat and he looks at Dean and comes down Tom’s throat. He pulls Tom off his cock and lifts him to his feet by his hair.

“What a good boy. Now bend over hands on your ankles.” Sam walks over to Dean and grabs his cock as he pulls him in for a deep kiss full of tongue and teeth. He tastes a little blood as Dean pulls back licking his lips.

“Mine Sammy.” Dean walks up behind Tom and spits on his hand rubbing it all over his cock.

He shoves his whole cock inside with one snap of his hips. Tom screams as Dean’s thick cock opens him up. His cock cage is trapped against his stomach and the pain is getting intense. Sam moans his cock not ready yet but twitches lazily. He goes to the chest of toys and pulls out a small cattle prod. He walks to Tom’s back as Dean pounds his ass. He loves the scream he gets when he zaps him the first time. Dean’s eyes are so hungry for more as he watches Sam. He loves to watch Sam play and the more Sam plays the harder he gets and the harder Dean pounds inside Tom. The force of Dean’s fucking keeps shoving Tom’s body into the shocks and he is trembling all over and he can’t stop his screams. Sam looks at Dean with a grin and zaps Dean in the stomach. Dean groans and reaches out to grab Sammy by the hair pulling him in for a deep kiss. Sam reaches over and pinches Dean’s nipple hard pulling it away from his body feeling the moan from Dean vibrating lips. Sam’s cock is now back at attention aching for something to fuck. 

He bites Dean’s lip as he pulls away and goes to get the flesh light from the chest of toys. He brings it to Dean and holds it up in front of his lips. Dean spits in it for Sam and grins watching Sam as he sits in the chair by the fire. Sam throws his leg over the arm of the chair. Scooting his butt towards the edge of the chair so Dean gets a view of his hole.  
Dean is fucking Tom slower as he watches Sam. Tom is catching his breath and looks up to see Sam as he slips the toy over his bobbing cock. Sam was so turned on he already had a string of pre-come making the toy slicker. He slides in it and watches both sets of eyes eagerly taking in his show. He takes a slow twisting rhythm letting the toy slide his length like a lover’s mouth. The suction is great and Sam closes his eyes moaning forgetting everything else. Dean goes back to pounding Tom as he imagines his cock sliding into Sam’s tight ass. 

Sam sucks a finger and rubs it on his hole. He hears Dean’s breath catch and he opens his eyes watching Dean as he slides the finger in groaning. Dean is growling watching Sam fucking himself. He wants to fuck Sam so badly he decides to get rid of Tom for now. He pulls out and lifts Tom turning him.

“Take your blue balls and get the fuck out.” Dean snaps his fingers sending Tom to a dark room that has a cage of all the souls they like to play with. He still has his cage on and no way to get it off. He wishes he could have stayed. Those two playing is so fucking hot.

Dean jerks himself off as he watches Sam. He kneels between Sam’s legs. He pulls Sam’s finger out and sucks on it sliding his teeth over the skin. Sam groans watching as Dean moves on to tongue fucking his tender hole. Sam gasps and looks into Dean’s jade eyes dancing with firelight. Sam shifts his hips to give Dean more access and keeps fucking his cock. He watches Dean spit and soften him up. He can’t see Dean’s cock, but he is sure it is slicked up and ready. Moaning Sam wiggles to get Dean deeper inside him. Dean moans and uses a finger to begin opening Sam up. He wants Sam ready and open. It is so much more fun when Sam is ready for him. Sam stops fucking himself and tosses the toy aside. Dean grins and stands picking up Sam and taking him to the bed. The height is just right for him to fuck Sam hard and fast. 

Dean holds on to Sam’s legs behind the knees and puts them to his chest as he slips deep inside Sam. They are both panting and moaning as Dean goes balls deep. Sam is growling at Dean wanting to be fucked hard. Dean grins and begins a slow slide almost all the way out of Sam and then snaps back hard his balls slapping against Sam’s ass. Sam is jerking his cock a pool of pre-come forming on his stomach. Dean pulls up one of Sam’s legs to his shoulder and as he begins a slow pace again he nibbles and bites at Sam’s calf. Sam is so hard and the feel of Dean’s teeth on him push him so close to the edge. He begins to babble curses as he tries to hold off the orgasm. Dean knowing how close Sam is by his quivering hole goes faster angling to rub over Sam’s prostate he can feel his own balls drawing up and he bites hard on Sam’s leg. Sam screams and comes hard his come coating his chest and he convulses around Dean’s cock as Dean shoots his load deep inside. Dean growls as he continues to fuck through his orgasm. They are both sweaty and panting and collapse next to each other on the bed. 

“We have to get more souls Sammy. One to share isn’t enough for me.” Dean is always scheming for their next session.

“Maybe. I still love it when it’s us.” Sam is slipping towards sleep and misses Dean rolling his eyes.

“Boring, rest up fuckboy I have an idea.” Dean grins at the sleeping Sam as he slips out pulling on his pants and heading for their cage.

Dean looks in on all the souls they have used. They are all too eager to catch his attention. He loves a challenge and this idea will need fresh meat. He turns and walks away looking for new souls.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stumble on an interesting puzzle.

Sam awakens to the sounds of screams. They don’t sound like fun screams. He turns his head to see a new soul on his old iron cross. Dean is whipping him bloody and he is so hard. The soul is crying and screaming. Sam gets up and goes closer to watch.

“Please, let me go.” The demon looks to Sam begging for help.

“Nope. Just getting started.” Dean is looking for the next device to use.

“Can I help?” Sam is getting hard just watching.

“Nice of you to join us.” Dean hands Sam a nipple clamp.

The demon looks at Sam and is shaking as Sam attaches the clamp to one nipple and watches him squirm. Sam smiles and leans down to lick and bite at the other nipple making it hard. The demon jerks and moans a little as Sam snaps another clamp into his hand and puts it on the nipple he played with. Dean steps up with a riding crop in his hand tapping it against the clamps loving the squeals he gets. He smacks the crop against the demon’s cock that is just beginning to plump up. 

“Finally, your cock is awake.” Dean grins and uses the crop against his inner thighs as the demon dances and moans.

Dean smacks his nipples again and watches as the demon groans his cock getting harder. Sam stands behind Dean rubbing his long hard cock against his back as he jerks Dean’s cock from behind. Dean groans and pumps his hips fucking Sam’s hand. They are lost in each other ignoring their victim until Dean remembers and reaches out to yank the nipple clamp off. The scream is so intense Dean comes immediately. He moans and gathers his come reaching around to rub it on Sam’s cock then bends over enough to guide Sam inside him. Sam loves the feel of Dean’s hole and he doesn’t get to fuck him very often. He uses a slow pace loving the sounds Dean makes. The demon moans as he watches the scene and screams again when Dean reaches up and yanks the other clamp off. Sam starts fucking Dean harder and faster needing to come so badly when the demon speaks.

“Stop. I will tell you anything.” He is sobbing and hanging his head.

Dean fucks back against Sam needing more but when Sam stops moving, he looks back at his face.

“What the fuck do you know?” Sam is so curious he forgets Dean until a hand smacks his arm.

“Don’t stop!” Dean doesn’t care what the man knows. He needs to be fucked.

Sam grunts and starts fucking Dean again his body on autopilot as his mind is worrying on what this man knows. It only takes a few more strokes for his orgasm to hit him. He groans and pulls out painting Dean’s back and rubbing his cock in it. He takes a few moments to come down then takes the crop from Dean and smacks the man on the cock hard.

“Tell me or your balls are next.” Sam’s angry face is inches from the mans.

“Crowley is in your bunker.” The man says it so fast it takes a moment for Sam to translate.

Sam smacks his balls with the crop and waits for more information.

“He took it over as his base. He is tearing it apart looking for something.” The man cringes waiting for what comes next.

“How do you know?” Dean is interested now. No one messes with his stuff.

“I helped him.” The man screams as Dean smacks him hard across the face.

“Stay put.” Dean snaps Sam and himself to a private room.

“What the fuck is Crowley thinking?” Dean is pacing his mind whirling with thoughts.

“Fucking up our old home.” Sam wants so bad to be back there again. He doesn’t want anyone messing with his stuff.

“We need to find out.” Dean gets dressed and pulls out their old weapons bag from a nearby dresser. It still has all the equipment they always had. He pulls out a few things they don’t need tossing them on the dresser. He couldn’t find the grenade launcher. He cocks his head thinking about where it could be. Then it hits him the car that used to be his pride and joy is rotting somewhere with all his stuff in it.

“Sam, did you have baby?” 

“Yes, I took care of it, but I left it behind at the bunker garage.”

“Good I need a few things.” Dean waits for Sam to be fully dressed then he snaps them away to the bunker garage. It is dark and quiet so at least they hadn’t messed with it yet.

Dean opens the trunk and pulls out the launcher and a few more items. He avoids the holy water, and for the first time wishes he wasn’t a demon. 

“Are we going guns blazing or ninja?” Sam is now excited to be in a fight for the first time in a very long time. His new abilities are going to make things much more fun. His heart is hammering away, and his skin is tingling.

“Ninja first so we know the lay of the land.” Dean is cold all over. He doesn’t love this place anymore, but someone is touching his things. He just can’t let that stand. 

They sneak through the bunker hearing movement and voices. Most of the bunker is dark and they keep to the shadows. In their old dungeon they hear voices. Dean pulls out his gun and signals Sam to kick open the door. Sam kicks it in and as they rush in three demons are tearing off the shelving in the first part of the room. They turn in shock at the Winchesters being here. One of them backs up and turns to run. He hits an invisible wall and bounces back suddenly remembering the giant devils trap in the room. He turns and watches his companions.

Dean aimed at the nearest demon and almost got a shot off before the Demon tackled him to the ground and his gun slides across the floor. Growling, Dean punches the demon in the face and sends him flying back into the wall. He hops up grabs the bleeding demon picking him up. He slams the demon against the wall and gets inches from his face.

“What are your assholes doing in my home?” Dean pants frowning.

“Just following orders douchebag.” The demon named Carl was defiant but sweating hard.

Dean punches him in the gut and as Carl bends over he knees him in the face knocking him down. Blood gushes from his nose and Carl screams. Dean picks him up by the neck and slams him against the wall again. Carl kicks and squirms trying to pry Deans hands off. Smiling Dean snaps Carl’s neck and drops his body to the floor. The black smoke pours out heading for the nearest exit. Carl is lucky and he decides Hell is better than here. Dean turns to find Sam working the other demon over.

Sam hadn’t even pulled out his gun when he came in, he was ready for a brawl. He got close to the demon on his side and kicked out his legs sending him to the floor. Smiling he kicks the demon in the stomach a few times. The demon named Dale grabs Sam’s leg and sends him tumbling to the ground. Sam falls but turns and grabs Dale by the throat pulling him closer. Dale punches at Sam’s face but he can’t see as Sam flips him over onto his stomach and pulls his hand behind his back kneeling over him. Grabbing his head Sam slams it into the floor a few times knocking him out. He turns to see Dean grinning at him, and his pants seem to not fit quite right. 

Sam stands and goes to Dean grabbing him and kissing him tasting the blood and growling as his cock gets hard. They are making out when they hear a gasp and move apart. Looking towards the back of the room they see another demon named Ralph gaping at them.

“What do you want?” Dean grins looking at the floor seeing the trap.

“Nothing, Sir. Well, other than killing my meat suit so I can get outta here.” Ralph is shaking and looking everywhere but at the brothers he saw making out. It was hot but he didn’t know they were a couple.

Sam smiles pulling out the demon knife and throws it at Ralph killing him and his meat suit. Laughing he turns to Dean reaching out to rub his cock through his jeans. Moaning Dean does the same to Sam and they work together getting the pants off so they can touch heated flesh.

Sam kisses down Dean’s neck biting and sucking. He is drunk on the feeling of combat and sex. They are pumping each other’s cocks hard and fast feeling the spiral upwards to orgasm building. Dean reaches up and grabs Sam by the throat squeezing just enough for him to feel light headed and then Sam comes hard his cock jerking as he spurts all over the concrete floor. Shaking he falls to his knees in front of Dean panting. He looks up and takes Dean’s thick cock in his mouth sucking him down all the way to the root not taking his eyes off Dean’s face. His eyes water as he stays on Dean for a few more seconds. Pulling off he lets a long string of spit stream down his chin. Dean groans and his cock jumps before Sam goes down on it again this time hard and fast more spit dripping off him. Dean is so close to coming and then Sam rubs the spit and his come all over his own half hard cock and Dean calls out as he comes hard down Sam’s throat. Dean is dizzy from how hard he came, and he watches with wide eyes as he sees Sam spit Dean’s come on his own cock that is now getting harder. Sam grins as he rubs in the mixture feeling like he could fuck for hours. He turns and sees Dale still knocked out. He quickly pulls down Dale’s pants off and rubs his cock against the hot hole. Dale starts to come awake at that moment and squirms. He sees Dean stroking his cock and smiling and turns to see Sam with his cock almost inside him.

“Holy fuck, please.” Dale has been hot for the guys for a long time. He always thought they were sexy and had no idea they were gay. This was like a dream come true for him.   
Dale gets on his knees his face to the floor waiting. Sam moans as he pushes inside his cock so slick with fluids it slides in easily. Dale’s cock is hard in an instant and he strokes it while watching Dean doing the same. Sam sets a brutal pace his skin so hot and sweaty. Holding on to Dale’s hips he loves the feel of his balls slapping against sweaty skin. He knows his strength will give out if he doesn’t slow down. He groans as he sees Dean’s eyes on fire watching this jerking off. He stops for a moment and slides Dale off his cock. Sam lays down on his back on the floor.

“Fuck me and do it well or you will die.” Sam watches as Dale squats over his cock and eases it back in as he bounces up and down over Sam’s hips. Sam watches the cock bouncing over his stomach and reaches out smacking it. Dale groans reaches out to pinch Sam’s nipple hard. Sam grunts and smacks his cock again harder feeling Dale’s hole quivering around his cock. He grins as he watches Dale’s eyes glaze over and he bounces faster on Sam. Sam smacks Dale’s cock one last time so hard as he is fully seated on Sam and feels the convulsions start around his cock as Dale comes so hard all over his chest groaning and shaking. Sam moans and holds on to his hips as he pounds up into Dale harder and faster as his orgasm hits him like a freight train, and he comes deep inside the demon. Sam looks up just in time to see Dean moan and come all over Sam’s chest too shaking and cursing. 

“So that was fucking hot. Dale, you made a mess lick it off him now!” Dean watches as Dale nods climbing up Sam licking and sucking the come off him. They are all so drained and yet still turned on. Dale sits back panting and watching both men tuck themselves away again.

“Wow, I wish we could do this again.” Dale is feeling light headed and relaxed.

“Sure. Just one little problem.” Dean grins and snaps the demon knife to him plunging it in Dale’s throat. 

“I like sharing for sure.” Sam is not bored anymore but they still hadn’t accomplished their mission. Once they got themselves dressed again they peek out to make sure no one was waiting for them. They keep to the shadows again until they hear a familiar voice and hurry to the library. Pulling out their shotguns they listen in.

“You fucking idiots! What do you mean there isn’t anything here? This is the center for all the knowledge the men of letters had before they went extinct. I know for a fact there are items here I could use. I thought you found all the hiding places.” Crowley is pacing almost yelling and the demons in front of him are bored not even scared. His influence has been bad since he tried to befriend Dean, so they don’t cower like they used to. He snaps and they are both screaming and falling to their knees. He hates it when they don’t fear him. He hears movement too late and turns just in time to see an angry Dean with a shotgun. Holding up his hands he turns to see Sam holding a similar weapon on him from the side. The minions feel the pain receding and decide they don’t want deal with an undead pair of Winchesters. They quickly sneak away heading for the door. Fuck Crowley.

“Hello boys. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?” Crowley is squirming in his suit. He is trying to dig for the right explanation that will keep him alive.

“What are you doing here?” Dean cocks the shotgun watching Crowley flinch. 

“You two were so busy I thought I would get this place back in order for you.” Crowley’s smile is off and sweat is beading on his forehead.

“Nice try. Why are you looking for hiding places?” Sam skin is prickling. Something seems off about this, but he can’t put his finger on it.

“Well, wouldn’t you go looking in a place of lore for things to make you more powerful? You boys can understand being demon’s yourselves.” Crowley is dancing around the truth and from the looks on the Winchester’s faces this is not going well.

“And who did that to us? You better talk now Crowley or lose your nuts.” Dean lowers his rifle and pulls out the demon killing knife.

“Alright, fucks sake. I am trying to find a book of magic I thought might be here. I have heard through the grapevine that it is here and so I search.” Crowley backs up a couple paces waiting for an opening to run.

“Well time’s up. If you leave now with all your minions, we’ll let you live. If you have taken anything, we will find you. Don’t come back.” Dean walks up to Crowley and slides the knife edge down his cheek. A thin streak of blood appears and Dean grins.

Crowley snaps and is gone. They listen and don’t hear any other voices, but they search the whole place anyway. Satisfied that they are gone they meet back in the library to figure out what to do now. When they sit down they both have the same look. That old worried we must save the world look.

“We aren’t heroes anymore. Why are we worried?” Dean feels the thoughts of wanting to fix things, but his heart isn’t there. He is more worried about what Crowley could do to them.

“We don’t want to let Crowley have too much power. I know he lied but I don’t know about what.” Sam wants to know, and research is his specialty.

“True. He can be dangerous. I will go get more information out of our snitch. You can dig around here.” Dean snaps back to their rooms ready for some real work.


	3. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes letting off a little steam can help you get focused.

Dean is pacing the floor, his bare feet slapping against the stone floor. He feels like he has been doing this for hours. He can’t find anything useful. He has torn apart a dozen demons looking for answers. Each time more vicious than the last. Sam has been up for days at the bunker and he is just as uneasy. Crowley has all but disappeared. No thugs have come after them even to keep them busy. They both feel like they will explode soon if they don’t find something they can use. Crowley had been a pain in the ass when they were human and now, he was even worse. The only good news is they are pretty sure he didn’t find what he was looking for. The wind up to nothing has been making them both tense and when Sam teleports in right in front of Dean he can’t help but shove him so hard he slides into the wall.

“What the fuck Dean?” Sam pops up ready for a fight but what he gets is unexpected.

Dean grins and Sam goes cold. He doesn’t remember this look on his brother before. He unconsciously takes a step back. Dean reaches out and grabs his arm turning Sam around and slams him into the wall hard enough for Sam to feel a shiver run down his spine. Dean laughs and it makes Sam moan. The coldness in his voice was enough to make Sam hard. He is confused but his cock knows what is going on.

“You’re going to learn manners fuck boy.” Dean turns Sam around and with two snaps has him on the bed naked and tied hands and feet to the bed posts. He is stretched out so far he can feel his joints stretching from the strain. He is full on shivering now, but it is not from fear. He is overloaded with need for his Master. He didn’t realize how much he missed being submissive to Dean. It is like coming home.

Dean leaves the room to get some toys. He could have snapped them to him, but he wants the tension to build in Sam. They have been playing house for too long. He likes sharing but Sam needs to be reminded who is boss. He strips down and brings in just a few things with him. He shivers at the look of need in Sam’s eyes. 

“Your only job is to please me fuck boy. I want to hear Yes Master. Do you understand?” Dean’s voice is dripping with ice.

“Yes Master.” Sam is so hard he is aching, this is so intense. He didn’t know how much he needed this until tonight.

Dean nods and goes to Sam’s head tying a black cloth around his eyes. He wants Sam to react, not anticipate what is coming. Sam needs to let go again and give up control.  
Dean pulls out a simple black rubber ring. It is big enough to fit over Sam’s cock but tight enough to hold off orgasm. Dean takes out a spray bottle that is a mix of baby oil and water. He sprays it on Sam’s stomach, cock, balls, and thighs. He rubs it in with quick firm hands making Sam moan and wiggle the sensations on his body are heightened when he can’t see. Dean slips on the cock ring down to the base of Sam’s long cock. The ring makes it stand up more away from his stomach and the pressure is building in his cock where the blood is being trapped. Sam feels every movement of air on his damp skin. He can almost feel when Dean picks up another toy, but he isn’t prepared for the blow.

Dean has a short flogger black and red with a leather handle and black soft falls. He loves to use this on Sam’s cock. It has more of a thumping hit instead of a sting. When he starts flogging Sam his first hit is at half speed on his cock. Sam’s body goes more rigid and he gasps feeling the blood filling back in where the flogger forced it out. His cock is so hard, purple and sensitive the feeling of the flogger is incredible. 

Dean loves the site of Sam’s cock so hard and ready for his use. He continues raining blows on it keeping his swinging circle smaller, so more blows get Sam. Every 10 blows he moves off to Sam’s stomach or thighs to give his cock a rest. Dean is getting so hard himself it is almost too painful. He stops with the flogger stepping back to see Sam’s pink skin glowing. Moaning Dean walks up by Sam’s head and turns his mouth to his cock. He rubs his thick cock against Sam’s lips and it is greedily sucked in. Sam’s body is floating and feeling Dean deep in his throat makes him grounded. Dean grabs the back of Sam’s head as he fucks his mouth. He fucks Sam’s mouth hard and deep loving the tightness of his throat and the scrape of his teeth on his cock. He holds Sam down on his cock, so he is chocking for a few seconds then resumes the fucking. After a few more minutes he wants so badly to fuck Sam’s ass. He needs the release. He pulls out of Sam’s mouth and wipes the spit from his cock on Sam’s chin moaning and feeling his skin tingle with need.

Dean moves to Sam’s legs and releases them to re-tie them in a different position. He pulls up Sam’s legs to his chest and then uses the ropes to tie his ankles to Sam’s wrists. Sam is moaning shaking his head side to side as his cock is being compressed into his stomach and the burn is intense. Dean kneels at Sam’s hole and moves Sam’s cock up out of his stomach so he will be able to jerk it he loves to control Sam’s orgasms. 

The water and oil had dripped down his thighs to his hole and he is already pre lubed for Dean. He props up Sam’s hips on his legs as he lines up to enter Sam. Wiggling his hips Dean teases Sam’s hole watching Sam wiggle and try to sink on it. Dean smacks Sam’s cock with his hand and Sam stops moving whimpering. Dean grins and starts pushing his cock head inside slowly inch by inch. Sam is now begging Dean.

“Please, Master, please, Master….” Over and over the words fall from Sam’s lips like a prayer.

Dean keeps slowly sliding in. His muscles quivering holding himself back. He knows Sam is building up to a mind-blowing orgasm. He wants to get Sam there at the same time. Once fully sheathed in Sam he holds still and gives Sam’s thighs slaps to distract him as he quivers around dean’s cock. Sam’s cock is so engorged from the ring and Dean loves the purple color. He begins a punishing fast pace rocketing Sam towards the edge as he rolls the ring up Sam’s cock. He pounds inside Sam and his body is rocking the bed and Sam in his ropes. He gets the ring off Sam and jacks him off as fast as he can while being fully inside Sam. Sam can’t breathe for a few seconds as the powerful orgasm rips through him. He comes and violently convulses which rubs just right on Dean and he follows Sam over the edge screaming his name. They both lose consciousness for a few seconds. When they come back into themselves, they are so sweaty and feeling almost empty. All the worry and tension they had been building up worrying about Crowley, has been poured out and they are both much more calm. Dean slowly unties Sam and rubs the places that were tied to get blood flowing again and Sam was limp in his hands so relaxed. Once he is untied, they lay down and Sam becomes the small spoon as Dean wraps around him protectively. They are asleep in seconds and have a long rest.   
Dean wakes up to screaming and pounding on his door. He gets up groggily and goes to tear whoever it is head off. 

“What the FUCK do you want?” Dean’s eyes are almost on fire as he takes in the Demon at the door.

“Sorry, I needed to tell you Crowley was spotted. He looks to be heading for your bunker again.” The demon bows low and backs up as fast as he can.  
Dean lets him go because now they need to be back ASAP.

“Sam get up we need to get back to the bunker.” Dean is throwing on pants and whatever shirt is nearby. He wants to catch that asshole.

Sam gets up and dresses quickly he wants Crowley too. As soon as he is ready Dean snaps them to a dark room near the entrance. They quietly wait to see what happens.  
Crowley is hoping that his hiding place is still secure. This book is what he needs to secure his place in hell. His mother being a witch helped Crowley to learn the significance of magic. This book the black grimoire is full of so many spells he can’t wait to get it and use its magic. He knew where it was the whole time, but he wanted to put on the show for Sam and Dean that he didn’t know where it was. He gave them time to look and when they took off, he headed for it. Once he gets it out, he will be able to build up his power and show all doubters he is the king. He never realized one of his most trusted demons was a double agent. When Crowley gets in the dark bunker and heads for his hidey hole the Winchesters were two steps behind. He opened the hole with a spell and as soon as his hand touched the book Sam wraps up Crowley in a bear hug and Dean flips on the lights.

“Looky what we got here Sammy.” Dean gives a smug grin as he takes the book from Crowley.

“That is useless to you. Why don’t you let me go and I will explain what it can do for you?” Crowley is sweating hard wriggling against Sam’s grip. Testing to see if he can get away.

“I have a much better idea.” Dean walks up to Crowley and before he can blink, he pulls out the demon knife and plunges it through Crowley’s eye. The scream from Crowley and the flashing of yellow inside his meat suit tell them he is gone for good. Sam drops Crowley’s body to the floor and pulls off Crowley’s tie to wipe his blood from Dean’s face. Dean pulls the knife out and wipes it off on Crowley’s suit before putting it back in his jacket.

“That was easy. Let’s get the body to the throne room.” Dean is ready to kick some demon ass and see where being ruler of hell takes him.


	4. Two Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two kings are ready for their throne. Will the demons be?

Dean looks out over the court that Crowley built. All eyes are on him and the body at his feet. He walked in with the body and Sam behind him. Tossing Crowley’s corpse at the base of the throne he walks over it and stands his foot on the head of his fallen king. Sam is standing next to the body but below Dean. He has gotten so used to be a sub to Dean he does it even in this kind of situation. They didn’t get a chance to talk to one another so there isn’t a plan about how this will go.

“This king is dead. I am your king and Sam is your king. We will rule together. I know Crowley had this court and crap but not us. This is not a democracy of any kind. If we give an order you will obey. Any kind of attempt on this throne is welcome. We need to keep sharp. If you fail you will die. Any questions?” Dean reads the room and is surprised to find an ambivalence he didn’t expect. He knows Crowley wasn’t popular, but he thought this would be a challenge.

There are some shuffling feet and nervousness but then a hand pops up in the crowd and a small figure comes forward.

“What will happen to our contracts and deals?” She is a petite demon with blue eyes and long brown hair. She has a well-tailored suit of charcoal grey and comfortable shoes. She is curvy and would be pleasing to most men. She is confident but scared. She meets Dean’s eyes and he is intrigued.

“We could use an adviser about what happens here. If you serve us well maybe, we will let you live. As for the rest of you ask permission for a trip upstairs. As of now we will be pulling every demon off the earth while things are sorted out here. If anyone is caught up top they will be killed. We still have our weapons from our mortal life. You know we are good at killing our kind. Get out!” Dean puts on his icy grin and they all run from the room tripping over each other. They are excited to spread the word that the Winchesters have taken the throne. This might be better than Crowley.

Dean turns to the little Demon with a backbone.

“Who are you?” Dean grins and looks her over.

“Candy Sir. What can I do for you?” She is shivering but it only makes Dean amused.

“Candy, I like that. Were you a stripper?” Dean walks around her making sure he takes in details of how she carries herself.

“Nope, my parents loved old music. Trust me I would make a lot of money as a stripper, but I have more self-respect than that.” She doesn’t look intimidated and waits for Dean to fill the silence.

“Tell me what you think is the most important thing about running hell.” Dean sits on the throne with a sigh.

“It’s the fear. If they fear you, they will do whatever it takes to make you happy. Crowley was good at the fear for a long time then he went soft. The contracts and minor stuff are not worthy of your time. He was a control freak, but you don’t need to be. I can manage most of the day to day stuff with your permission. I would bring you only the higher-level problems you need to deal with.” Candy pulls out a pad of paper and pen from her bag ready for anything.

“Oh honey, I am great at fear. Sam here is King as well and if I’m not around he has all authority. I do want you to delegate and handle things around here. I might need you at any time so get a backup for your job. We will spend our time topside so if that is a problem I don’t care. Any questions?” Dean’s cocky grin is a little cold.

“Do you want me to make the announcement?” Candy is ready for this job.

“Nope I will make an announcement of my own. Come up here and stand next to me.” Dean closes his eyes and imagines TVs everywhere in Hell. He also imagines a camera pointed at him. Then he imagines earphones on every Demon. He snaps and It is all real and ready to broadcast.

“My fellow demons. Crowley is dead and We are your kings. Sam and I are running hell. Candy here has all the power to ask questions and do things as I would want her to. Don’t fuck with her, don’t fuck with us. I am not here to be your corporate stooge or your manager. I am here to make sure this place keeps going. No demon as of this broadcast is allowed topside without our permission. Things they are a changing so get back for more instructions. I know a lot about this place and our kind. Don’t think you can get around us. I promise you there is no mercy here. No trial and no committee to decide what to do. Any questions you can ask Candy but as of right now if it is not about how to do your job then you will die after asking it. I don’t need whiny little babies here. Do your jobs or die.” Dean snaps again and all the equipment is gone.

“I meant what I said. If they come whining to you about any of it have them killed. You can get a full-time executioner if you want. The deals need to be handled but only a few demons will be allowed to make them topside. I trust you can handle that. One other thing, if you come to find us and hear sexy noises you better find a way to knock first or you will die. Burn his corpse somewhere public.” Dean grabs Sam’s arm and snaps them to the bunker. He is ready to celebrate, and Sam is just what he needs. 

As soon as they get to the bunker, he grabs Sam by the hair and hauls him off to the dungeon. He needs to get it modified to get the trap out but until then he will make do. He snaps their old metal X into the room in the middle of the files. He pushes Sam back against it and ties him with rope. He loves to watch Sam get excited as he slowly loses his freedom. He gets one wrist tied then goes to the next seeing Sam watch intently his eyes growing dark with lust. After his arms are secured Dean snaps away Sam’s shirt and steps up pulling Sam’s head in for a deep kiss. It is all teeth and tongue. They are both so hot that they rub their jean covered bulges together without thinking about it. Dean steps back and pinches Sam’s nipple hard. The moan goes straight to Dean’s cock and it jumps again at its zippered enclosure. He leans in and bites the other nipple and sucks at the same time. Sam bucks hard against the ropes. Dean laughs and kneels to tie up Sam’s ankles. Sam pants hard watching Dean slowly finishing up. He wants Dean to fuck him so badly. He knows better than to talk so he begs with his eyes. Dean snaps off his pants and shirt along with Sam’s pants.

“Going commando. I like.” Dean cups Sam’s balls in his hand and tugs feeling their weight making Sam gasp and moan long and low. Dean grins and gives Sam’s cock a gentle smack making it sway and walks over to his small supply of toys. He pulls out a smaller rope and some weights. Sam is going to beg to come. 

Sam watches Dean and shivers. He has wanted weights on his cock so badly but didn’t know how to tell Dean. He is glad that Dean can almost read his thoughts. 

Dean comes back and ties the silky rope around Sam’s cock and balls. A loop is hanging down from the end of the silk and Dean hangs a little weight on letting it go so it pulls down Sam’s package making him grunt. Every breathe every movement makes it swing. Sam loves the burning pull of the rope. He forgets for a moment and speaks.

“God Dean that is so fucking good.” Sam snaps his eyes to Dean when it hits him what he has done. He is not sure what Dean will do and that is the best part.

“Sammy, Sammy.” He shakes his head as he heads off for another toy. Dean loves it when Sam is sassy it is so much more fun. Dean comes back with a small flogger only the size of his hand with small falls. He smacks it against Sam’s long cock in a small arc.

Sam gasps and wiggles which makes the weight swing and the burning more but it also makes him harder. Dean smacks it against Sam’s balls and Sam dances on his toes as if he could get away from the flogger. Dean chuckles and gives his cock a couple more hits before walking away again. He gets some lube and stands in front of Sam slowly lubing up his cock. Going slowly from head to balls fisting his cock with a twist. Sam’s eyes watch and he drools just a little as he wishes that cock was in his mouth. Dean moans and uses his other hand to rub and tug his balls. The show is making Sam’s cock bob which makes the weights swing. Sam is wriggling in his ropes wishing he could touch Dean or himself.

“Do you need this cock Sammy?” Dean’s breathing is picking up. Watching Sam getting so worked up is making Dean get closer and closer to the edge. He watches as Sam’s cock bobs again and he winces in pain and that is all it takes Dean comes all over Sam’s cock and stomach. He grunts and shivers loving the floating feeling after coming. He walks up to Sam and puts his hand up to have his come licked off. Sam groans and sucks each finger swirling his tongue around them. Dean reaches down and rubs his come into Sam’s cock not being careful and letting the weight swing. Sam moans around Dean’s finger and the tingling makes Dean gasp. 

“I love your mouth. If you beg just right with it, I might let you come. For now, I think your ass needs my attention.” Dean snaps Sam off the X and onto a padded table bent over it at the waist. His hands are secured again but by shackles. Dean gets his spray bottle of oil and water and sprays Sams’s back and ass. He uses his fingers to rub the oil into Sam’s pink sensitive flesh. Sam groans and wiggles making the weight swing some more.   
Dean goes to get another weight. He wants Sam to work for this orgasm. He hangs the new weight next to the other and lets it go. Sam grunts and gasps feeling more of a pull, but his hard cock is making them jump because it wants more. Dean gets out his favorite vibrating dildo and teases Sam’s hole with it. He inches it in then pulls almost out before going farther. Sam is panting and sweating. This is so fucking hot, and he wants to be fucked hard, but the weights remind him to be still. Dean feels the tension in Sam and decides to switch on the vibrations. Sam bucks and wiggles the vibrations making his aching cock even harder. Dean is already hard again and jerking himself as he watches Sam getting closer and closer.

Dean starts pounding the dildo inside Sam fast and without mercy. The vibrations and the swinging of the weights make Sam so fucking close. Dean is so intense on fucking Sam he almost doesn’t hear the words Sam is trying to say.

“Puhleeese Dean…..gotta come…God Dean…….puhleeese…puhleeese” Sam is trying to hold it off but soon. It will happen soon.

Dean laughs and smacks Sam’s ass hard as he says “YES” 

Sam holds his breathe for what seems like an eternity before his straining cock sprays his come everywhere. His cock even weighted jumps and jerks his come flying as he screams. Dean almost comes just from the screaming. He gets the weights off Sam and releases his hands. He stands him up turning him to face Dean. He kisses him deeply still jerking Sam’s sensitive cock. Sam is almost convulsing from the over stimulation. He moans and nips at Deans puffy lips.

“So sensitive Sammy. I think maybe I can give you a break so you can suck me off good.” Sam drops to his knees immediately and takes Deans huge cock in his mouth.

“Just one rule Sammy, no hands. Any touching and you will be punished.” Dean grins and watches Sam put his hands behind his back linking his fingers. Just the submission makes Dean’s cock jump in Sam’s hot mouth. Sam moans around it making him tingle. He grabs Sam’s hair and pulls him on his cock so deep his lips touch Dean’s balls. He holds him there watching Sam hold on to his breath like a pro. Dean pulls him off and lets him gasp for air. Sam loves choking on Deans cock. He loves everything about Dean’s cock. It is so thick that it fills him up no matter what hole it’s in. He sucks and runs his teeth over the head making Dean gasp and jump. 

“Fuck yeah Sam, more.” Dean lets go of Sam’s hair and lets him play.

Sam grins around Dean’s cock and starts his own slower pace. Suction hard as he pulls off making a popping sound that is followed by him spitting on Dean’s cock. 

“So hot Sammy.” Dean loves being spit on watching the spit on his skin sliding off and dripping on Sam. His cock jumps at his thoughts and he moans deep. Sam grins and spits again but on Dean’s balls this time and Dean moans as Sam licks off the spit and sucks one ball in then the other using his teeth making Dean’s cock jump harder.  
Dean grabs his cock to stop himself from getting too excited. Then he slaps it against Sam’s face, his nose his lips and tongue. He loves the feel of Sam’s stubble on his sensitive cock. He gasps and grabs his own nipples pinching and pulling. 

Sam grins and goes back to long slow sucks on Dean’s cock using more teeth and spitting on the head again before sinking down all the way. He holds on even when his vision starts to fade then pulls back off panting and then using the spit from his gagging to dribble on Dean’s cock. The long strings of spit glisten and then drip onto the floor as Sam goes back to sucking harder and faster. Dean grabs his head again and starts face fucking him fast and deep. Sam just relaxes and Dean pumps in fast pulling hard on Sam’s hair and when Sam hums along his shaft Dean grunts and holds Sam on him pumping his come down Sam’s throat. Sam swallows some then when Dean is done pulls off and dribbles the come and his spit on Dean’s cock and Dean grins.

“You are so good at this Sammy. Get up and let’s get some rest. I don’t think we will get much more after the demons get adjusted.” Dean snaps them to bed, and they curl up together exhausted. 

Candy comes into the bunker to ask her first question and hears snoring. She sees them in bed together and stores the information away. She knows they are lovers, but the curling up together suggests they might have a soft side she isn’t aware of. Anything she can have as leverage for her life is good. Signs of weakness usually don’t go well. She wants to keep her job. She has lots of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this series. I want to do another about their rule but I need to plan it out more and that can take some time. I hope you enjoyed this and as soon as I can there will be more. Thanks for reading!


	5. Kingdom in Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What comes next for the kings of hell? How will Candy handle her new job?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a continuing project for now. I hope you enjoy!

Candy has been up to her eyeballs in so much paperwork she could practically swim in it. She had not had time to find a backup, she knows if Dean catches her drowning like this she will be fired, literally. She rubs her eyes and stretches. Time to check on the restless demons outside. 

When all the demons came flooding into the area that was the throne room, she had set up an office of sorts next to the steps of the throne. Just a cubicle really but with a door. She just wanted a place to be able to do private deals or get stuff done. All the demons were curious and at first were not really acting out. She was kind of impressed that just the Winchester reputation alone might keep things in order.   
Candy is the kind of demon that has always had a backup plan because if you are not prepared you are dead. It happened in her life and she will never forget that lesson. She is not going to think about that again. Shaking her head, she brings herself back to the nightmare that is her job. The demons are milling around the room lost and bored. Sam and Dean were not what you call hands on leaders. She was not ready for little to no back up. She planned from the beginning to do what she thought was best and deal with asking for forgiveness rather than permission. 

She gave all the demons assignments. There are plenty of souls in hell and the torture of them made most of the demons happy. Most of them cleared out within the first few days. The ones left are displaced crossroads demons and they are the bitchiest of the lot. They don’t like hell and they only want to be topside living a better life than here. A few of them complained and they died. She liked to do the killing herself and it wasn’t too many so with angel blade in hand she stabbed them. She then hanged their names on the steps of the throne. She told anyone else when they walked up what happened to whiny, bitchy demons around here. That was effective.   
A week later she had names of reliable good demons that really needed to traffic with the living. After getting her information together she thought it was time to go bug the Kings. Never knowing what to expect she pops into the bunker but at the main door and knocks waiting for an answer.

“Who is it?” Deans gravely muffled voice floats to her. 

“Candy Sir.” She puts on her game face just as the door creaks open.

Walking in she doesn’t see anyone, and the lights are off. Boot heels echo through the bunker and Dean Winchester appears in a robe and the boots a glass whiskey tumbler in hand.

“I have some questions Sir.” Candy comes down the stairs towards Dean.

“Shoot.” Dean is sipping some whiskey and from the crinkles around his eyes he seems to be happy.

“I have a list of crossroad demons that have been waiting to be allowed to deal again. Can I send them back topside to deal or do you want to see them first?” She has the list ready to show him along with pictures of them if he wants to know them on sight.

“Let me ask you something. If we stopped making deals what would happen?” Dean watches her intently.

“Sir? I don’t understand.” Candy is not sure how to answer that.

“It’s simple. If we stopped dealing with the living would hell stop running?” Dean asks more to test Candy and her skills more than wanting an answer.

“No of course not. We don’t technically need to make deals to get souls. It is decided by another demi-god about where souls go. The dealing just gets us more and with a timetable too.” Candy feels like she might have passed a test. She tries not to show how nervous she is as her shoulders are tight waiting.

“Good answer. I know that we don’t need to, but I also know that we need to have busy demons or there will be more chaos than I can deal with. Set up a rotation of crossroad demons. I only want there to be enough up top to deal in each continent. You need to make sure you have enough to deal for 3 months then switch them out. That way everyone makes the rounds and deals. I trust you can handle this?” Dean is pleased he made the right choice. 

“Absolutely sir. How often do you want me to report what is going on in hell?” Candy lets her shoulders relax and unlocks her knees.

“I don’t need reports. If there is a problem, find me. You need a direct line to me and Sam. I bought a cell phone for you. Always keep it on you. If I call you need to respond. If there is an emergency call us. The only number in it is my number. It goes to either mine or Sam’s phone so you will always get one of us. Understood?” Dean hands her a smartphone that is sleek and black.

“Yes Sir. Thanks boss.” Candy grins at him and bounces up on her toes for a second forgetting not to show her emotions.

Dean grins she is a powerhouse in a small package. He didn’t know there were competent demons in hell.

“Alright meeting over. We are a bit, busy, so don’t expect to see Sam and I for a while.” Dean turns and walks away.

Candy sighs and snaps herself back to hell. Now there was even more to do but this was a priority. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. She was so wrong.

Dean takes off the robe as he walks back to their room. He likes the smaller space right now because his only goal was making Sammy squirm. His boots echo to Sam’s ears and he begins to shiver. When Dean left, he was worried it would be for a long while. Sammy feels like he has been sent to heaven. Dean’s attention is always on him, but the punishment has become more severe. Don’t get him wrong Sam loves it, but he is beginning to wonder how far it will go.  
Dean walks in and looks at the beautiful creation he has made. Sam is on the bed but bound in soft black fleece blankets. Wrapped tight like a womb but his head and cock are peeking out. Dean blindfolded him to keep everything he does surprising. Sam’s cock is held upright by a cock cage. It is metal and big enough to let him get partially soft but once he gets hard after that it is painful. Dean had created it himself. He was testing Sam’s limits right now. He can tell Sam is getting more nervous and that is a good thing. He can’t be predictable to anyone. His strength is in fear and if Sam doesn’t have a little fear then everyone will know he has a soft spot. Dean can’t afford that. He loves Sammy so deeply and it still hurts sometimes. When they were human, he felt fear for Sam. Now he feels love and that hurts a little. His demon soul resists this love. He can feel that the love is too strong for anything to stop it. 

Sam’s head turns towards him and he wiggles a little. He can hear Dean’s breathing and it is getting faster which tells Sam he is getting hard. That makes Sam’s cock twitch against the cold metal of the cage. He groans and can hear Dean moan in return. He hasn’t spoken to Sam all day. It is not normal, and Sam needs to hear that sexy voice. Sam can’t tell him because his mouth is held open with a round gag that leaves access for Dean to pleasure himself. 

Soft footsteps approach the bed and Sam’s hands struggle against the soft bonds. He wants to feel Deans skin so badly. The bed creaks as Dean straddles his face and Sam gasps in anticipation. Dean looks down at Sam’s face and grins. He has been jumpy as a cat all day and if he is a good boy, he might get a reward. 

Dean spits on his on cock and the splatters strike Sam’s face. He shivers and Dean rubs in the spit his cock hard and slick. He smacks his thick cock on Sam’s forehead. Sam bucks in the blankets he wants to touch and grab he needs to see.   
Dean smacks his cock on Sam’s cheeks and nose. Just brief little slaps to see the reaction. Sam is getting increasingly tense and his will is pushing against Dean. He can feel the need in Sam. It makes him even harder and he forgets the game. He slips his cock inside the ring and as soon as it touches Sam’s tongue, he swirls it around the head. He grunts and wiggles his lips not able to wrap around it. He is almost in tears with the need to be free.   
Seeing this makes Dean thrust deep inside Sam’s throat. Sam can’t pull himself off the cock to breathe so he must trust Dean. That is the hardest part. He does like to choke on Dean’s cock but when he has no control whatsoever it is even tougher. He feels the pressure in his throat, and he tries to relax but he struggles. 

Dean doesn’t even have to pump in and out the fluttering of Sam’s throat squeezes him. He moans and when Sam’s motions become weaker and his head starts to sag, he pulls out and smacks Sam’s cheeks. Gasping Sam wakes up and tears do leak out of the blindfold burning down his cheeks. 

A little twinge in Dean makes him get off the bed and take off the gag and blindfold so he can see Sam’s eyes. The look in his eyes is not what he expected. There is defiance and fear both and Dean groans. Sam spits at Dean’s cock and opens his mouth. He can’t speak but Dean understands. He rolls Sam to the side and slowly fucks into Sam’s mouth. He didn’t think his demon soul could feel anything, but it felt pain a little because no matter how Sam looks now he had crossed a line there and he doesn’t want to do it again. 

Sam’s lips forming a seal over Dean’s cock and he feels like he is in another level of sexual arousal. He loves every feel of Dean’s silky hard flesh inside his mouth. He sucks and swirls his tongue bobbing and watching Dean’s face. Dean is glowing with desire and for a moment he thinks he sees love. Then the mask comes down and Dom Dean is there. That is good for Sam too because that means orgasms that are mind blowing.  
Watching Sam’s eyes, he sees much calmer but also curiosity. He slams down the Dom game face and grabs Sam by the hair. He grins as he pulls Sam’s head down on his cock until Sam is unable to breathe. Sam closes his eyes and relaxes letting Dean take the lead. When that happens, Dean gasps and pulls out letting Sam breathe again. 

Sam still doesn’t open his eyes and Dean smiles. He then starts to face fuck Sam so hard that he orgasm happens almost immediately. He had been holding this off for so long his body feels like it is on fire with pleasure. He is twitching and bucking letting the aftershocks finish. He grins down at Sam who still has closed eyes, but his cock is so dark and swollen in the cage. 

Dean starts unwrapping Sam slowly letting Sam’s skin free. It is sweaty and yet goosebumps break out on it as it is unwrapped. Sam is moaning the whole time just feeling the air on his skin is amazing. Dean lets Sam lay uncovered for a bit the sweat evaporating. The whole time Sam’s cock is still so hard and jumping. Dean undoes the straps on the cage and takes it off gently. Sam moans and shivers feeling so free but still restrained. He doesn’t want to open his eyes as a sign of submission to Dean. He loves the surprises of touch. Dean goes to get the lube and tosses the tube on Sam’s stomach making him jump. Then the first words are uttered.

“Fuck yourself I want to watch you come.” Dean’s voice is so thick and low it makes Sam shiver.

Sam just nods and opens the lube by touch putting a small portion in his hand. The less lube he has the longer it takes. He wants to give Dean a show.  
Sam rubs the lube on his long cock groaning at the cool touch on his hot skin. He takes one hand and cups his balls rubbing them and pulling a little at the skin making his cock jump. He just holds his cock with one hand as he massages his balls. He pulls up his legs and uses the same hand to rub against his quivering hole. He moans low and tosses his head from side to side. He begins rubbing his cock slowly from stem to head in long strokes.   
He bucks up into his hand as his mind fills with pictures of Dean fucking him hard. A drop of pre-cum glistens on the head and Dean moans seeing it. His cock is twitching but the last orgasm was too intense he is out for the count. Sam sticks a finger in to the first knuckle as his speed picks up on his cock. He is sweating again and wiggling. He pulls the finger out because he will come too soon if he doesn’t. He takes both hands off his lower region letting his long cock flop against his lower abdomen.   
He pants and waits willing himself to calm down. He pinches his nipples to keep Dean from thinking he will stop. Pulling on the sensitive skin Sam’s cock bounces again and he bucks at the air. Sam groans and grabs his cock again rubbing in the slick pre come and making the friction faster. Sam is softly calling out Dean’s name without thinking. Dean groans as he watches Sam’s muscles tightening his orgasm making all his muscles lock up as his cock sprays his face. Sam moans shaking as he comes down for the orgasm. He stops rubbing his cock and shivers all his strength gone. He passes out. His arms and legs flop on the bed and Dean grins knowing Sam came and passed out just from holding off all day. This will be something to revisit later. He covers Sam with a blanket and shuts off the light. Sam might need some time to recover. 

In the meanwhile, maybe he needs to check in on his kingdom. See what Candy is like under pressure.


End file.
